


Sleepover with the grandkids

by acquamarinus



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, billary fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquamarinus/pseuds/acquamarinus
Summary: Bill and Hillary spending time with their grandkids.
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 40
Kudos: 55





	1. Sleepover with the grandkids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first RPF Billary fanfic. I never knew about this fandom, but it's been great comfort during these uncertain times. 
> 
> This idea came while wanting to write something cute and light and being grandparents is a big part of their lives right now.

The former President of the United States and the former Secretary of State were lying in bed, snuggled under the covers, each reading their own books, glasses perched on the bridge of their noses. The room was surrounded by a peaceful silence. It wasn’t one of those awkward silences that you desperately try to fil with random talks. No, this was one that comes after years of spending time together each taking comfort on the presence of the person next to them. Suddenly, the silence was broken. 

“Why was Charlotte pouting this afternoon?” Bill sked.

“Hmmm….?” Hillary hummed distractedly. She had been so concentrated on reading her book nestled on her bent knees that the sound of his voice caught her by surprise and her brain didn’t register his words. 

“Charlotte?” he repeated. “She seemed a bit down this afternoon. What was wrong?”

She sighed and turned her head towards him. “Someone realized that since they have been living next door and we’ve been seeing each other every day; she hasn’t had a sleepover at Grandma and Pop-pop’ house.”

He chuckled. “Of course.” The women in his life: never satisfied.

She wondered if she should tell him the next part. Well, better now than later. “So….”

He raised his eyebrow curiously.

“You want to make your granddaughter happy, don’t you?”

“What did you do?” He could sense her hesitation. 

“Promised a sleepover.”

“Well, that’s not bad.” He shrugged. What was the problem? Why would she think he would be upset with that? He paused. “Wait? Not with all three of them, I hope. I love our grandkids, but I’m getting older and they’re getting faster. I don’t think I can keep up with all three of them.”

“No… but when Aidan heard about Charlotte’s sleepover, he wanted one too and then Charlotte pointed out that Jasper couldn’t be left out.”

“So…?” Where was this going?

“So, in the next three night we’ll have three different sleepovers.” She finally confessed.

“Three straight nights? You couldn’t, I don’t know, negotiate one night a week for the next three weeks.”

“I could have, but between my birthday, Halloween, election night...” she waved her hand.

He could see her point.

“So, I’d better get my best pyjamas out.” He smirked. “How good of a chance do I have on picking the movie for tomorrow night? I think I’ve reached my limit on how many times I can watch Frozen.”

She chuckled. “There’s Frozen 2 that you still haven’t seen.”

He groaned. He was a former U.S. president, well respected around the world and still, he could recite all the lyrics of Let it go. How has he been reduced to that? 

“At least now, when Charlotte sleeps with us, she just curls up on her side and doesn’t move.” He pointed out. “The last time Aidan slept between us he kicked me in the groin!” He unconsciously grimaced still remembering the pain of being abruptly waken by his grandson’s well-placed kick.

Hillary laughed. “Oh, poor baby!” She teased him, running a hand lovingly down his cheek. 

“You mock me now, but when you’ll come to me looking for some loving and my equipment will be out of commission, you won’t be laughing then.” He playfully frowned. 

She gave him one of her flirty smiles. “I’m sure we’ll work something out.” 

And then he suddenly realised something. “Wait? Why are we staying up reading, when we could be occupying our time in more interesting and enjoyable ways since we will be having kids between us in the next three nights?”

The corner of her lips slightly curled up. She knew her husband and she knew where his string of thoughts would have eventually ended. She feigned ignorance. “What do you mean?”

He placed a bookmark between the pages he was reading, put the book on his bedside table and then places his glasses on top of it. He turned around, rolled closer to her and took her book from her lap. 

“Bill!” She shrieked. “Don’t lose the page!”

He leaned over her and placed the open book face down on her bedside table. 

His face was now close to hers. “Hi” he whispered smiling and kissed the tip of her nose.

“Hi” she smiled back bringing her arms around his neck, scraping the back of his hair with her fingers.

He slowly slid her glasses off and then planted light and loving kisses all over her face, making her giggle. Once you’ve reached their age, you find ways to appreciate more the little things. Indulge on the art of kissing, take comfort on the feeling of their hands caressing each other. It wasn’t a rush for the main event. Gone were the days when they were a lot younger and couldn’t wait to take their clothes off, as their chemical attraction consumed them. Now it was more of a slow burn, but not less special. Bill had been waiting a long time for this, since they had left the White House. He finally had her all to himself and he could love her just the way she deserved.


	2. First sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than expected to write this chapter. I had all these little scenes in mind that I wanted to add and I had to find a way to put them all together. I hope it worked.
> 
> Disclaimer: I mean no disrespect to the privacy of their grandkids. I don't know how they really are in reality and their names are only for the purpose of this story.

**First sleepover.**

The next day, mid-afternoon, there was a knock at the door, then it suddenly opened and someone rushed inside.

“Charlotte!” came Chelsea’s voice from the doorway. “You’re supposed to wait for someone to open the door for you” She scolded her.

“Sorry” The six-year-old apologized looking down.

Bill walked into the room. “It’s okay.” He put a hand around his granddaughter’s shoulders. “We were expecting her and she knows she’s always welcomed at Grandma and Pop Pop’s house.”

Chelsea glared at her father but she was still amused. “You two spoil her too much.” She put Charlotte’s night bag down. “Where’s Mum?”

“She’s out in the back with Maisie and Tally.” Bill answered and then turned towards Charlotte. “Why don’t you join her and go and play with them? I’ve got some things to finish in the study, but then I’ll join you.”

Charlotte didn’t have to be told twice. She rushed towards the back of the house shouting “Bye Mummy!”

“No running inside…” came Chelsea’s vain attempt to calm her daughter. She sighed and Bill laughed.

“You were the same at her age, always full of energy, that’s why you went to ballet classes and little league and summer camps….”

“Yeah…” She sighed. “Unfortunately, with this Covid there’s nothing we can do about it. Both Charlotte and Aidan are getting restless. I can’t thank you and Mum enough for letting us stay in the other house. At least here they have a garden and a swimming pool where they can play safely.”

Bill put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. “You don’t have to thank us. We’re family and that’s what we do. We love having you here and you can stay as long as you want.”

“Yeah, if things stay the same, we’ll have to find a more permanent solution.”

“Let’s way until after the election.”

She chuckled. “First the election, then Thanksgiving and round the corner there’ll be Christmas.”

“I’m not complaining.” He smiled. If it were up to him, he would keep them there forever.

“You’re sure you and Mum are okay with these sleepovers? They can be quite overwhelming.”

“Don’t worry. We love spending time with the kids and we’re not that old, we can manage for a few hours a day.”

She rubbed his back. “I know. You are great grandparents to my kids, but if it gets too much just send a message to me or Marc.”

“We’ll send an S.O.S. if we can’t manage. Go. Let Marc take care of the boys and relax for a couple of hours. You deserve it.” Even with their lockdown, Chelsea had been working non-stop for their organization, promoting events and video conferences encouraging people to vote. In that aspect, she was a lot like her mother.

She chuckled. “Yeah right! I’ll just go say hi to Mum, then I’m off.”

“Okay sweetheart. See you tomorrow.” He kissed her cheek and went to his study to finish his work. He couldn’t wait to spend time with two of his girls.

It took him longer than he expected to put together his notes for his next Global Initiative virtual panel. He thanked his assistant and went to find Hillary and Charlotte. He knew they were no longer in the garden, because a while ago Tally came in his office to lay down at his feet.

“Do you know where they are?” He asked the dog.

He heard voices coming from the solarium. He looked from behind the corner to see Grandmother and Granddaughter working on a jigsaw puzzle while chatting.

“I miss my friends.” He heard Charlotte saying. “And going to school.”

“I know sweetie,” She patted her hand. “but we must have faith that everything will go back to normal soon.”

“What do you miss that you can’t do because of the virus?” The little girl asked curiously.

Hillary thought about it. “I guess I miss date nights with your Pop Pop.”

Charlotte frowned. “But you’re always with Pop Pop!”

The woman laughed and even Bill, who was still eavesdropping, had to bite his lip to try to contain his chuckle. “I am, aren’t I? what I mean is I miss going out to dinner with him, or going to theatre, or sometimes we went dancing or concerts. I miss dressing up and being surrounded by people.”

The little girl nodded, but she couldn’t really understand the difference between eating together at home and then watching TV, and the work you do to look good for your partner when they take you out. Bill heard her answer and his expression turned wistful. He missed those days too. How happy she was when they finally went back out in the crowd after that devasting election night. It took time, but he finally had his cheerful wife back and, he knew that she was keeping busy with her podcast, her interviews, her organisation, her work as Chancellor, but sometimes he could still see it in her eyes. The sadness that plagued her every time she heard from the news how much disruption this administration was causing and how many people were suffering. She still felt guilty. Guilty how she hadn’t managed to keep him out of the White House, wondering if she only had been good enough. He didn’t know how many times he had to try to convince her that it wasn’t her fault.

He had an idea.

Luckily his assistant was still there and he immediately asked for his help. Half an hour later, when everything was set up, he joined the girls in the spacious room. He sat on the chair next to his wife, put his left arm behind her chair and rested his hand on her shoulder.

“There you are.” She looked up from the jigsaw piece she was examining and slightly leaned back against him. She turned her head to look at him from above her glasses and smiled. “We thought you got lost.”

Bill smiled back at her lovingly. After nearly half a century of meeting her, she could still make his heart flutter with just a look. “Sorry. Work took longer than expected, but I’m all yours now. Need some help?” he took his glasses from out of his pocket and put them on.

For the next half an hour they continued working on the jigsaw puzzle until it was finished.

“Yeah!” Charlotte jumped. She loved doing jigsaw puzzle, especially with her grandparents because they let her do the more difficult ones for older kids and it was always a challenge.

“Let’s take a photo and send it to Mummy and Daddy.” Hillary suggested picking her mobile phone. She took a couple of photos with Bill and Charlotte posing in front of the puzzle.

“Here, let me take one of you too since you did most of the work.” The former president took the phone from her and took a couple of photos.

“Oh, look at the time. We should start getting dinner ready.” Hillary announced.

“Don’t you worry, dear.” Bill put an arm around her. “It’s all been taken care of.”

She recognised his smug smile. “What are you up to?” She eyed him curiously. Just then they heard a ding coming from the kitchen.

“Shall we?” he stretched his arm out showing them the way to the dining room.

The table was already set for three and two candles were placed in the middle. Bill lit up the candles and then slightly pull one of the chairs. “Milady.” He said looking at little Charlotte and she chuckled at her Pop Pop’s manners, but sat on the chair and waited for it to be pushed closer to the table. Then he did the same for Hillary. She caressed his hand while sitting down. 

He went to the kitchen and came back with two dishes filled with mac and cheese casserole that their housekeeper had left ready to be cooked in the oven, and a plate with a vegan dish for him. Then he made a second trip to get a glass of wine for Hillary and a bottle of water for him and Charlotte.

“Dinner is served. Bon appétit!”

They laughed but started digging in their food. They started chatting about all sorts of things. They respected Chelsea and Marc’s parenting wishes, but they still tried to pass on the lessons they taught their daughter and making sure their grandkids developed their own opinions and also knew how to back up these opinions. Thankfully, Chelsea and Marc were on their same wavelength.

After they finished their dinner, which concluded with a couple of scoops of vegan ice-cream, Bill was ready for the second part of his surprise. His assistant had put a dock station for his phone and prepared the playlist, he only needed to press play. Soon the notes of “All I wanna do” from Sheryl Crow invaded the room.

Hillary soon recognised the song and laughed.

“May I have this dance?” Bill asked his granddaughter.

Charlotte beamed with happiness and soon she was standing next to her Pop Pop swinging all around. Hillary’s mind went back in time. She remembered the evenings the family had been at home and Bill and Chelsea dancing in the sitting room, maybe practicing for a father- daughter dance. This particular song brought her back to his second Inaugural ball and the dance he shared with his teenage daughter in front of a crowd. In times like these, he constantly confirmed to her that she had made the right choice to have him as her life partner. The song changed to another familiar one: Harry Connick Jr version of “It had to be you”. Bill looked at her smiling and put his left hand out for her to take. She put hers on top of it with a smile and soon she was in his arms, dancing and laughing with Charlotte watching them from her chair. Oh, she had lost count on how many times they had danced to this song on his first Inaugural ball. It seemed that from all the songs on the list they had given to the committee, everyone had picked that one. By mid-evening they were a bit tired of listening to it and by the end of the night, with their feet hurting, they decided they didn’t want to listen to that song for a very long time.

He twirled around making her laugh and by the end of the song he quickly dipped his head to steal a light kiss. Innocent eyes were still in the room. They continued dancing to some other songs, which included “Biggest part of me” by Ambrosia and “Unforgettable” by Michael Bublé ( She guessed someone was feeling nostalgic), until Hillary said that it was time for Charlotte’s bath time and they were going to put their pyjamas so they could relax on the sofa to watch a movie.

Some time later, Hillary and Charlotte were in their PJs snuggling under a throw. Bill entered the room and, as soon as he saw them, he couldn’t resist taking a picture.

“A picture of two of my girls; the original one and the latest addition.” He looked at his phone screen for the best angle.

Hillary tried to hide under the cover, but it was too late. “Be careful where you sent that picture. Don’t want it to accidentally end up on Twitter and find it as a meme tomorrow morning.”

“I’m just sending it to Chels.” 

“Well, at least you didn’t say the oldest and the youngest.”

“Never.” He pecked her cheek and then joined them on the couch, with Charlotte sitting between, but she was mostly on Hillary’s lap and he put his arm on the back of the couch so he could also hold his wife.

“I know what you tried to do earlier this evening.” She whispered to him while Charlotte was setting everything up for the movie.

He frowned.

“Dinner, dancing and now a movie.” She continued. She knew he was trying to recreate a date night. “Thank you.” She smiled.

He knew he couldn’t fool her. “Anything for you.” He smiled back.

At the end, he ended up watching Frozen 2.


	3. Second sleepover

**Second sleepover.**

The following day, Chelsea came to pick up Charlotte just after breakfast.

“Hi everyone!” She entered the house through the sliding door in the kitchen

“Mummy” Charlotte exclaimed from where she was sitting at the table.

“Hi sweetie.” She leaned over to kiss the back of her head. “Did you have a nice time?”

“The best!”

“Hi Chels, have you eaten?” Hillary asked from where she was leaning on the kitchen counter sipping her morning coffee.

“Yeah.” She answered, but then she noticed what was on the table. “But, I wouldn’t say no to one of Dad’s pancakes.”

Bill chuckled and passed her a plate. “Here you are.” And Chelsea sat at the table.

“I danced with Pop Pop” Charlotte told her.

“I know” the young woman smiled. “I saw the pictures and videos you sent me.”

Hillary smiled. “Yeah, your father was feeling quite nostalgic last night.”

“And here I thought I was being romantic? Dinner, dancing and movie?” he shrugged.

“Yes, with a six-year-old as a chaperone” Hillary teased him with a smile.

“Well,” He put an arm around her shoulder. “You just have to wait to have a night without a chaperone.” He told her in that lower voice that still made her shudder.

Chelsea noticed the look her parents were sharing and immediately recognized it, remembering the embarrassing moments that no daughter should witness. “Let’s try to keep it clean, you two.”

Bill chuckled, but still pressed a kiss on his wife’s lips.

“I might be a little jealous. I can’t remember the last time we danced together.” Chelsea said before taking a bite of her pancake. “Maybe not since my wedding day.”

“That long?” Her father frowned. “Never at one of CGI’s fundraising?”

“We were always busy working the room and if Mum was around, we know who you only had eyes for.”

He blushed. “I guess I’ll have to take my daughter dancing too.” He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. “We can see if we can organize a family party, might be a good distraction on someone’s birthday.” He looked up towards Hillary with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes.

“Yes!” Charlotte exclaimed enthusiastically.

Hillary glared at her husband with a look that clearly said ‘See what you’ve done now?’ “We’ll see” Bill and Chelsea shared a smile. They knew that if Charlotte insisted, she wouldn’t be able to say no to her. They had been secretly working on a plan to convince Hillary to have a party for her birthday, even with the stress of the election. Not a surprise party. She hated surprises.

Chelsea got up. “Ok Charlie, if you’ve finished, it’s time for us to go. We’ve got some studying to do. Go pick your things.”

The little girl nodded and rushed to get her backpack.

“Marc will bring Aidan about mid-afternoon.”

“No problem, darling.” Hillary told her clearing the table. “We were thinking about taking him with us for a walk with the dogs. It’s quiet in the woods and it could be good for him.”

“Sure. I’ll pack his mask just to be safe.”

After they said goodbye to Chelsea and Charlotte, Bill and Hillary were left alone. “What’s on your agenda this morning?” Bill asked her leaning against the doorway.

“I’ve got a few phone calls to make to organize some interviews and I have to check how it’s going at the office. With the kids around, I didn’t want to have people around for the podcast, but the day after tomorrow I’ve got to record a new episode.” She walked towards him and put her arms around his waist. “What about you?”

He sneaked his arms under hers and around her waist, bringing her closer to his body. “CGI business. Let’s have lunch together?” He touched her forehead with his.

She closed her eyes and she hummed, relaxing against him. “Marina should be here soon. I’ll ask her to prepare us something light.”

“Okay.” They shared a kiss. “See you later.”

“Bye”

They spent the morning working and around lunchtime, Bill went to find his wife. He found her lying on the couch in the sitting room going through a magazine. He stopped behind her and kissed the top of the head. “What ya reading?”

“A magazine about gardening. I was thinking about expanding our garden and maybe planting something that could be harvest later in the season.”

“Sounds like a great idea.” He walked around the couch, lifted her legs so he could sit down and then he placed her feet on his lap. “What did you have in mind?” He asked while starting to massage her feet.

“Well, I wanted to see how difficult it would be to plant some pumpkins.” She tried to suppress a moan from the pleasant feeling he was creating with his hands. “I've been thinking about it since we’ll soon have to go to pumpkin market for Halloween. And the section about berries is fascinating. I wouldn’t mind having them always available.”

He nodded. “We could ask John about it. I know we had plans to build a small greenhouse before Covid, maybe we could see for next spring or summer.”

She kept reading, concentrating on the words on the page, biting her lower lip. She soon felt his hands move higher, making small circle on her calves. She pretended not to notice, until they were dangerously going higher.

“What are you up to?” she looked up from above her glasses and arched her eyebrow.

“Nothing.” He shrugged. “just giving you a massage.”

“Uh, huh” Still, she felt him push her legs apart and crawling up between them, his hands now caressing her thighs.

“May I remind you that we’re not alone in the house?” He was now hovering above her, one hand on the back of the couch and the other one by her side.

“When has that ever stopped us?” He said before leaning down to kiss her.

Soon the magazine fell on the floor and her hands were on the back of head, pulling him closer. He was careful to keep his full weight off her. As much as he wanted to just have his way with her, she was right: there were not alone, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy kissing her for a little while. There were so distracted by the feeling of their lips against each other and the taste of their mouths, that they didn’t hear footsteps approaching until the last second.

“Oh,” Marina tried not to look embarrassed at what she had just walked into. After years of working for them, it wasn’t the first time she had caught the Clintons in a compromising position, and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last time. “Lunch is ready.”

Hillary hid her face in the crook of his neck, trying not to laugh.

“Thanks Marina, we’ll be there soon.” Bill said trying to sound normal and the housekeeper quickly walked away. 

Suddenly, Hillary just started laughing out of control. “You’re bad.” She lightly swatted his shoulder.

Bill chuckled. “It’s your fault. You know I can’t resist it when start biting your bottom lip in concentration.” He touched said lip with his finger and he groaned when she sucked it in her mouth. “Please, we’ve already got into trouble today. Let’s not start something we can’t stop.”

She laughed and slightly pushed him off her. “Let’s go and eat.”

After lunch and making sure the dogs had been fed, they curled up on the couch catching up on their TV programs, since it was a light work day. Soon Marc walked it with Aidan.

“Hi guys!”

“Grandma! Pop pop!” Aidan ran and jumped on the couch with them.

“Ouff….” Bill groaned as he caught his energetic grandson. “Slow down, buddy. Your Pop pop is not as young as he used to be.” He lifted him up and put him between him and Hillary.

“Sorry.” Marc put down his son’s rucksack “He took a nap after lunch and he’s wide awake and full of energy.”

“I guess we’d better take that walk with Maisie and Tally now then.”

Knowing that they were talking about them, the dogs lifted their heads up from where they were resting. When they saw the little human that usually dropped food for them, they jumped on Aidan and started licking him all over the face, making the small boy giggle.

“Before you go, Marc” Bill got up from the sofa. “I need your help with that thing we discussed this morning.”

“Sure” his son-in-law nodded.

This peeked Hillary’s interested. ‘What was he up to?’ Bill was famous for being unpredictable and if he was involving their poor son-in-law, it was definitely something to keep an eye on.

“What thing?”

“Nothing that your little head needs to worry about.” He reassured her kissing her temple and walking out of the room. 

“How about we go and play out with the dogs while we wait for your Pop pop?”

A little later on, they were walking down a path in the woods. A couple of secret service agents were following discreetly behind them, just far enough to give them some privacy, but close enough to intervene if anything happened. But those part of the woods were quiet and even if they met anyone, they were so used to see them that they mostly left them alone. The dogs were running free with Aidan close by. Hillary and Bill were following them, walking hand in hand, always keeping an eye on them. Sometimes they would stop and Bill would teach Aidan about different plants or wildlife they would see. Aidan had the same curiosity as his grandfather and he would always ask different questions. Bill and Hillary would try their best to answer them. They took a break by the lake. Hillary had packed a light snack for Aidan, fruit and orange juice and they sat on a bench.

“This is nice.” Bill took a big breath of fresh air, just enjoying the moment. It was a sunny autumn day with a slight breeze, that made the temperature just right.

“Yeah” Hillary agreed. There was nothing better than being in nature and recharging the batteries. Bill put his arm on the back of the bench and she laid her head against it, while he ran his hand through her hair.

“Finish, Grandma!” Aidan broke the silence, showing her his empty hands.

“You certainly did.” She cleaned his hands with a baby wipe. Then, she put her arms around her grandson and sat him on her lap. “What do you want for dinner?” she asked kissing his head.

“Hmm…. Hamburgers!” he shouted.

Bill chuckled. “Hamburgers?”

“Yeah, with lots of chips!” Aidan nodded enthusiastically.

Hillary tickled his side, making him giggle and squirm. “Maybe with some vegetables too.” 

“Okay, let’s go home so we can order these hamburgers.”

Soon they were back home. They ordered their dinner and played some games for an hour.

Bill got up. “Okay, I’m off to get our order”

“Bill!” Hillary exclaimed glaring at him. He knew her tone meant trouble. “The all point of these sleepovers was to spend time with the grandkids, not for you to disappear while getting the take away because you’ve stopped to chat to everyone you meet along the way.”

He was tempted to argue, but let it pass. He just nodded and asked one of the agents.

After dinner and a short movie, it was time to go to bed.

“Okay, buddy. Did we clean our teeth?” Bill asked his grandson after he emerged from the bathroom where Hillary had given him a bath and helped him get ready for his bedtime.

“Yep!” He opened his mouth to show his clean teeth.

Bill pulled the covers on his and Hillary’s bed and Aidan crawled in the bed.

“How many stories tonight?” the former president laid down on his side of the bed after picking up a children’s book.

“Two: one from you and one from Grandma.

“Okay. Just two, no negotiating for more.”

“I promise.”

When Hillary joined them, she was already wearing her nightie and she smiled when he saw Bill, glasses sitting on his nose, intensely reading to their grandson who was carefully watching the words on the page and listening to his grandfather’s smooth voice.

She got under the covers and waited for her turn to read. When she had finished reading her story, she noticed that Aidan had fallen asleep, softly snoring and already occupying most part of the middle of the bed. She also noticed that Bill had his eyes closed, mouth slightly opened and his glasses in danger of falling off. The scene looked very familiar and she knew better. 

She smiled, got up and walked to the other side of the bed. They both knew he couldn’t fool her, but she indulged him anyway. She lightly kissed his lips and then leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I know you’re awake.”

“How would you know that?” he replied immediately. There was no point in denying it

“After nearly fifty years, you really think I don’t know all your breathing patterns.”

He finally opened his eyes and looked into hers. She knew every breath, every heartbeat, everything that made him who he was. Just like he knew the kind of the day she had just by looking at her and recognizing those signs that only he could tell. They knew everything about each other and that’s what made what bonded them special.

“Okay” he sat up. “Let me get ready for bed and we can go to sleep.”

She helped him ger up. “Do you want me to get that sport groin protector I got for you?” she asked with a teasing smirk.

“Very funny"


	4. Third sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter. It came out longer than I expected. Thank you all for your lovely comments and welcome in writing Billary stories. I've got at least four stories planned that I hope I can get down in writing soon.

**Third sleepover**

Bill woke up with something on his face which turned out to be a hand. More precisely, his grandson’s hand. He delicately moved it from his nose and slightly turned his head. There was Aidan, sleeping on his stomach, occupying most of the bed. Hillary had an arm around their grandson. He didn’t really know if she was making sure he was okay or more holding on to something so she wouldn’t fall off the bed. He looked at his alarm clock and saw it was time to get up.

“Hills,” he called his wife in a low voice. “Hillary.”

“Hmm…” She mumbled “What’s going on?”

“It’s time to get up, honey.”

She finally opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the back of Aidan’s head and she heard his soft snores. She smiled and looked up towards Bill. “He so reminds me of when Chelsea used to sleep between us.”

He chuckled. “Yeah. I wonder where they both get it from?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Honey, remember when we first started going together and sleep in my small bed? A couple of times you actually managed to push me out of it during the night.”

She frowned. “Now, you’re just being silly.”

“Oh no, babe, it’s true. You’ve always been such a heavy sleeper and you never noticed, but that’s why I started going to sleep with my arms around you after a couple of times it happened.”

“I…” she was shocked.

“Hey, I still followed you to California and moved in with you after that summer. We did buy a bigger bed.”

“And you’re telling me this now? After nearly fifty years?” She asked in a low voice.

He started gently playing with the fingers of her hand resting on the pillow just above Aidan’s head. He pensively looked down at the small boy. “It’s fascinating how DNA works; how small things are passed from generation to generation. I look at him and I see some of your expressions and gestures. I look at Charlotte and I see Chelsea and my mother.”

“And Jasper is an incredible combination of Marc’s side of the family and yours. He looks so much like you. He’s already so tall. When he is going to sleep between us in a few years, he’ll occupy even more space.” She chuckled.

He nodded. “The other day, Marc are I were discussing baby proofing the house before the holidays. Now that he’s starting to stand up, he’ll be walking and exploring in no time.”

“Gosh, they grow up so fast.” She sighed, running her left hand up and down her grandson’s back then up the caress his hair. ‘He needs a haircut’ she thought. “Okay. I’m off for a shower so then I can start making breakfast while you and Aidan get ready.”

“Want company?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Bill!” she nodded towards the innocent boy between them.

“He’s still sleeping.” He shrugged.

She lightly chuckled while getting out of the bed. She walked around the bed to make her way towards their walk-in-closet, but Bill grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

She shrieked and immediately looked at Aidan who slightly stirred from his sleep, but then he settled back down.

Bill took advantage of her distraction to capture her lips for a kiss.

“Aren’t you a bit too old to act like a randy teenager?” She told him once their lips separated.

“You’re never too old for love.” He smiled. “I can’t wait for this pandemic to be over so we can go away on holiday, alone, preferably on a beach and hot weather.”

“Me too, hon.” She pecked his lips again and then went to get ready for the day.

After Hillary left the bathroom and dried her hair, Bill decided it was time to wake up Aidan.

“Hey buddy,” he softly tickled him. “It’s time to wake up.”

“Hmm…” the boy rubbed his eyes with his small fist. “ ’Morning Pop Pop” he smiled.

“Good morning, grandson.” He teased him with their inside joke. “Grandma is about to prepare breakfast; we have to get ready.”

Soon they showered and then Aidan observed fascinated his grandfather shaving. Bill put some shaving cream on his small face and Aidan laughed, pretending to shave with finger and wiping the cream away. Later they were dressed and sitting at the kitchen table where Hillary served some orange juice to Aidan and a cup of coffee to Bill. Soon both grandfather and grandson were busy with their morning crossword. Bill did his New York Times crosswords while helping Aidan on a kids’ puzzle on a local newspaper. Hillary smiled at the scene.

“Okay, let’s put our brains to rest. Breakfast is ready.” She served some scramble eggs and toast.

After breakfast, Bill took Aidan to the music room that the little boy adored. He loved listening to music and look at his grandfather’s collection of saxophones. Bill already had the idea of buying a toy instrument for Christmas.

“Hey Mum.” Chelsea walked in with Jasper in her arms.

“Hi honey.” Hillary smiled.

“Na, na” Jasper blabbed as soon as he saw his grandma. He waved his hands around wanting to be transferred in her arms.

“Hello sweetie.” Hillary greeted him with a kiss and picked him up. “Gosh, you’re getting heavy.” She said as she balanced him in her arms.

“Tell me about it.” Chelsea winced as she massaged her back. “Where are Dad and Aidan?”

“Guess?”

“Music room.” She rolled her eyes. She now could hear from a distance music coming from the back of the house.

“Why have I got the feeling that Santa Claus will bring a musical instrument this year?”

“Because you know your father well.” She sat Jasper on the kitchen counter and the toddler started playing with her hair. “I thought Charlotte would have come to you?”

Chelsea sighed and sat on the bar stool. “We had a debate last night.” Debate is a softer word than argument. “I was trying to make her realize how Jasper might be too young for a sleepover. Even if he’s staying with you, he might not understand why we’re leaving him here. That’s when she pointed out that she was the same age when she used to stay here with you and Dad, also Aidan.”

Hillary chuckled. “Smart girl.”

“Yeah. But I don’t want for you and Dad to go through a tantrum if it’s not necessary. Jasper has got a good set of lungs when he wants to.”

“You know you don’t have to worry about us. Your father and I have gone through much worse than a crying baby.”

“I know, but I’m pretty sure that Marc and Dad are planning something for tonight. Not sure what, but they’ve got Andy and Paul involved.” Andy and Paul were two of the secret service men in charge of guarding the gate.

“Oh gosh, what is that man up to now?” Hillary rolled her eyes. “And we know Marc can’t say no to him, so the poor man always ends up in the middle of things.”

“Oh, Marc can be quite sneaky when he wants to.” The two women were discussing the two men they married, when Bill and Aidan showed up.

“Hi sweetie.” Bill kissed Chelsea’s temple.

“Mama” Aidan rushed to his mother’s lap and Chelsea picked him up and kissed his cheek.

“Po. Po. Po.” Jasper tried to get his grandfather’s attention. 

“Hey, little man.” Bill smiled and went to where his wife was standing with the little boy still sitting on the counter. He stood behind her and laid a hand on the counter on each side of her. He leaned down over her shoulder and greeted his grandson by kissing his face and then he nuzzled his wife’s neck. He loved the new bodywash she was using. Hillary kept an arm around Jasper to make sure he didn’t fall and brought her right hand to the back of her husband’s head to caress the back of his neck.

“Did you have fun with our young music expert?”

He gave her neck one last kiss before letting her go so he could lean on the counter next to her. “Yeah, there’s a new jazz fan in the making.” He nodded towards the boy with Chelsea.

“Are you ready to tell me what you have been up to?” She tried enquiring again.

He smirked playfully. “It’s really eating you alive that for once you’re out of the loop.”

“No,” she acted uninterestedly, even though they all knew he was right. “just curious…”

Chelsea chuckled at her parents’ banter.

Just then Marc walked in with Charlotte. “Good morning everyone.”

They all greeted each other.

“Bill, I’m ready when you are.” Marc exclaimed.

The former president nodded. “Sure, let’s go.”

Now Chelsea was the one alarmed. “You’re going out?”

“Yeah, we’ve got a few errands to do.” Her husband answered.

“Okay, just be careful. Wear your masks at all time and take with you a bottle of hand sanitizer.”

“Yes, dear.”

“You ladies and kids have fun. We’ll see you later.” Bill quickly kissed Hillary and he left with his son-in-law and a couple of secret service agents.

Hillary and Chelsea spent the rest of the morning homeschooling Charlotte and Aidan and playing with Jasper. They stopped for lunch once the men told them they were going to eat out and when the kids went to bed for their nap, Hillary decided to do some work. 

Finally, late afternoon, Bill knocked at her studio’s door. “Hey” he smiled at her.

“Oh, you’re back.” She looked at her watch. “You’ve been gone awhile.”

“We actually came back earlier. I just needed time to prepare everything.”

“What’s everything?”

He walked to her desk and took her hands in his and helped her get up the chair. “Come”

She followed him to the back of the house, to the porch that overlooked the back garden. There she saw two camping tents set up, a fireplace and a barbeque grill.

“What?” she gasped, incredulous at what she was seeing. The dogs came rushing towards her, happy that something new was happing at the house.

“We’re going camping tonight.” He exclaimed enthusiastically, quite proud of himself.

“Camping? When have you ever been camping people?”

“We used to before I ran for president. We used to take Chelsea and go to Rodham’s cabin to Lake Winola with all the family.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Well, tonight we’re going to grill something for dinner, eat smores by the fire, look at the stars and sleep in sleeping bags. The kids will love it. And, unlike the cabin, we’ve actually got access to a functional bathroom”

“It was not that bad after the renovations.”

“Come on,” he nudged her. “It’s something different for the grandkids.”

He knew she wouldn’t say no if it made the kids happy.

“Okay.” She sighed. “Only you would make me sleep on the ground at my age when we have a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs.”

“I’m one year older than you, you don’t hear me complaining.”

“You will be when we’ll both have a backache tomorrow morning.”

“We’ll give each other massages, imagine how fun that would be.” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Besides, we’ll not be exactly sleeping on the ground. They now have all sorts of different mattresses and cushions for camping in style.”

“What am I going to do with you?” She shook her head smiling.

“Well… I have a few ideas.” He smirked.

She chuckled, put her hands on his chest and tipped her head up so she could kiss him. He immediately responded and put his arms around her. “That’s all you’re getting for now.” She whispered.

“Hmmm…” he hummed and went for another deeper kiss.

“Grandma!” Aidan ran towards them and sneaked between them. “Look at the tents!”

Bill and Hillary stopped kissing and laughed. “Yeah.” She caressed his head. “Didn’t Daddy and Pop pop have a wonderful idea?”

“Let’s go and find the others.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the garden with the children. Then Bill and Chelsea cooked on the barbeque. They grilled some vegetarian burgers, sausages, chicken breast and vegetables. On the table they already had a bowl full of salad and a potato salad.

After dinner, they put some deck chairs around the fireplace.

“Please, let’s try not burn the house down… again.” Hillary pleading her husband after watching him fiddling with some matches to bring the fire to life.

“Hey,” He exclaimed affronted. “That happened only once. And I wasn’t even here.” The smoke finally turned into flames. “And it wasn’t even our part of the house.” He muttered.

They also invited the agents to eat some smores. It was good to have some extra pair of eyes to make sure that the kids and dogs stayed away from the fire. Bill sat on a deckchair and Hillary settled herself between his legs leaning back against his chest, his arms around her. She started playing with his fingers as they watched Chelsea helping Charlotte and Aidan roasting their marshmallow by the fire. Marc was dealing with a cranky Jasper. The toddler was tired but didn’t want to go to sleep because he was curious about what was happening.

Marc walked up and down trying to smooth the one-year old. “Come on, son. Let’s close our eyes.” Jasper squirmed. Marc sighed and looked at his wife. “I think you should probably try to put him down to sleep in his crib. I don’t think this is going to work.”

“Okay,” the young woman got up. “Let’s swap.” She took Jasper in her arms while Marc went to their other two kids.

Hillary smiled at the scene. She was still amazed at how great her daughter and son-in-law were at juggling all three children. She sighed in content at the sight of her family. That was all she ever wanted, being surrounded by the people she loved. She nettled even more in Bill’s arms, turning her head to breath his scent. Chelsea walked past them and Jasper squirmed even more putting his arms out towards his grandparents.

“Jasper,” She gasped. “Do you want to lay down with Grandma and Pop pop?” she asked. “Do you guys mind?” she looked at her parents.

“Not at all.” Hillary held her arms out and Jasper easily settled in them. Jasper laid his head on her chest; Bill started stroking his back and he finally settled down. Moments later his eyes were closed.

They quietly settled down. Aidan sat on his mother’s lap and Charlotte sat between her parents, laying her head on her father’s shoulder. Bill started talking about the stars and different constellations they could see and Hillary would add some legends and stories about them. Aidan was the first to fall asleep and Charlotte tried to stay awake as long as she could, but she could no longer hide her yawns.

“Time to go to bed.” Chelsea said. She carefully got up not wake up her son. “Charlotte, go with Daddy to get ready for bed then we can sleep in the tent.” She turned towards her parents. “Are you okay staying with Jasper while we get these two ready?”

“Take your time, honey, we’re not going anywhere. Do you want us to prepare him for bedtime?”

“That would be great! Thank you!” She sighed in relief.

“Whose turn is it to change his diaper?” Bill asked as soon as she left.

“I’ll change it.” Hillary rolled her eyes. “Just help me get up. I think my all body fell asleep.” She winced under the weight of her grandchild and for being stuck in one position for so long.

“What am I supposed to say?” He pushed his upper body up trying to help his wife to sit up and then held her hand while she got up without waking Jasper, or worse dropping him.

“Are you complaining?” she glared at him.

“No, no. I’ll have you in my arms any day.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Together they went into the house while the agents took care of the bonfire. Having been grandparents for now six years and being used to taking care of them, they smoothly changed the toddler without waking him up. Even though he tried to get away from diaper duty, Bill assisted Hillary passing everything she needed. He had never shied away from it when Chelsea was little and he wasn’t going to do it now when he was trying to be the best grandparent he could be.

Later on, when Marc, Chelsea and the kids settled in the bigger tent, Bill and Hillary walked inside the other tent.

“See? I told you.” He pointed out at the mattress on the floor covered with blankets and cushions. “Sleeping in style.”

“It’s the getting down and getting up part that has me worried.”

“Please,” he waved her off. “I saw you doing more arduous poses while doing yoga.”

“Who said I was talking about me?” She raised her eyebrow teasingly and kneeled down on the mattress and got under the covers.

“You wound me.” He followed her and stifled a groan.

She lightly laughed, waited for him to settle down then she laid her head on his chest as he brought his arm around her. “Today was nice.” She whispered. “Thank you for organizing it.”

He kissed the top of her head. “You’re welcome.”

They stayed in silence, him caressing her arm while she stroked his chest. “What’s wrong?” he asked, recognizing her pensive silence.

She sighed. “I’ll miss them when everything goes back to normal. It won’t be the same not having them here all the time.” 

He tightened his hug “I know, but that’s how it should be. It’s the normal course of life.”

“It won’t make saying goodbye any easier.”

“Well, we’re not there.”

She nodded. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

They were nearly asleep when they heard the tent flap open. There stood Charlotte in her pajamas rubbing her eyes.

“Charlie, sweetie.” Hillary exclaimed with a groggy voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t sleep. Aidan took all the sleeping bag. Can I sleep here?”

Bill chuckled. “Sure, baby.” He told her and he reluctantly let go of Hillary so the small girl could crawl between them.

“Goodnight Grandma. Goodnight Pop pop” she said before falling asleep.

“See? For now, they are not going anywhere.”

He was right. For now, she would treasure those precious moments.


End file.
